


Movie nights (and other mistakes).

by FierceWingsHawks



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied Felix/Ellen, Post-Season/Series 02, The Craft reference, i need to learn how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceWingsHawks/pseuds/FierceWingsHawks
Summary: When Oscar decide to choose that movie for the night, he didn’t think much of it.When the movie ends... he feelssick.
Relationships: Felix Ferne & Ellen O'Donnell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Movie nights (and other mistakes).

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Tumblr](https://babybirdblue06.tumblr.com/post/185945551687/when-oscar-decide-to-choose-that-movie-for-the)

When Oscar decide to choose that movie for the night, he didn’t think much of it. Not when, before everything, it was one of his favorite movies.

But now Ellen is watching him kind of surprise. He doesn’t get. Not yet, at least.

When the movie ends... he feels sick.

Andy is having a philosophical and moral debate with Jake about the things of the movie. Oscar is rolling his eyes at them; meanwhile, Sam is eating, like always, everything that they didn’t finish. And he feels dizzy and just wants it to throw up, under the penetrating look of Ellen. So he gots up, the more discrete way possible and goes out of his bedroom, to take some air.

Oscar notice, of course, but Andy is making frustrated sounds, and coming to that is always fun.

Ellen doesn’t wait to follow him and gets out just in time to hear Felix gaging.

“I didn’t think my dessert was so bad.”

Felix makes a move with his hand to go away, but like hell she is gonna do that. So she sits close but not so close from Felix just waiting for him.

“So… The movie was too much for you, dork?” And Felix is sitting next to her now but not saying anything, just cleaning his mouth with the back of his sleeve. She waits a little more and then just sighs. “What’s wrong, Felix?”

She thinks Felix is not gonna said anything, but she gets surprised.

“That could have been me.” She frowns, looking at him, and Felix isn’t watching her, instead, he is watching the grass of the yard. “I bring them in.. And I have the amulet-“

“You’re not a bitch crazy for power, maybe I am but not you.” Felix doesn’t laugh. “Felix-“

“What I’m saying is… I’m bad?”

Because he thinks about what he did that start all this. How all of them (now his friends) were in danger because of him. How all of them almost died.

Ellen hit the back of his head, and he looks at her. Oh, damn. She is mad.

“Stop thinking.”

And saying it is easier than doing it and she hits him again.

“Hey!”

“You’re not bad… You’re just an idiot.” And he can even say anything against that. “Felix, what I’m trying to say is you’re not ‘evil’ or whatever… You just made an idiot mistake… Andy did the same when he ended up in that weird place. Damn, I did the same when I believe that blondie.”

He still feels sick, but he can say anything else when Oscar is there with all the guys on the door.

“Hey, are you both kissing? We heard weird noises,” said Sam.

He feels his cheeks warm, and he is sure Ellen is seeing everything but him.

Jake laughs, Andy said something about the privacy of a moment like that, Sam is still munching something and Oscar is watching him, looking kind of worried, kind of mad.

For sure, his brother is gonna want to talk to him later.

_Damn._

But for the moment, his mind isn’t going back to the dark part of it. So, he prefers to concentrate on his friend’s shenanigans and smile a little.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing is that this series is really unknown but I really liked it and I had to write something about it, so here it is, now in AO3.  
> And when I re-watched The Craft I remember my boys so... yeah.


End file.
